


Scaredy Cat

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Extremely Underage, M/M, Older Louis, Scared Harry, Thumb-sucking, Underage Harry, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is baby sitting ten year old Harry. When Harry wants to watch a scary movie he's allowed but Louis notices he sucks his thumb. And he shouldn't want that mouth on his ever hardening dick, but it happens anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

“Okay love, thanks again for coming on such short notice. You really saved me some trouble; it’s not that I don’t trust Harry alone it’s just that I don’t like the idea of him being here without anybody. You know, in case something was to go wrong.” Anne said gratefully to the teenager who by a stroke of luck just so happened to be free tonight.

“It’s no problem. Um, is there anything I should know? Allergies and the like.” Louis asked her as she was heading out the door; he turned his head to see his newest child-he watched five kids in the neighborhood on a regular basis-Harry with his mop of curls and thin frame on the floor playing with a sail boat. At first glance Louis was already smitten with the kid, he had these doughy eyes the color of grass and his face was angelic and sweet.

“No allergies, his bedtime is around ten. It’s okay if he stays up later though; it’s a weekend so I let him get away with it. Don’t let him watch any scary movies though, he thinks he’s a grown man but he’s really not. Puts on a brave front then an hour in he’s curled into you and won’t sleep for the night.” She smiled and the two looked over to see Harry off in his own world making sounds like someone was falling off his toy ship.

“Okay, good to know. Now go on, don’t want to be late for the party.”

“Oh yes! Of course, Louis would you mind it if you maybe stayed the night? I don’t get to go out much and I’d pay you extra for your time.”

“It’d be my pleasure. Stay out as long as you’d like, I’ll set up camp on the couch.”

“You’re such a doll.” She kissed his cheek and soon left waving to Harry who waved back with the normal exchanges a mother and son do.

The sixteen year old then walked over to where Harry was settled on the floor in front of the television, it was still early-only around eight-and he wondered what he’d do to occupy his time. He loved kids so he figured he’d play with Harry until the boy got tired.

The two soon were in a heated pirate battle with Louis hidden behind the couch pretending to be running away from the evil Captain Styles who was to be trying to take him captive. Louis learned in the few short hours that he really enjoyed Harry, much more than any of his other kids that he watched. He even thought that maybe if the boy was older-since he was only ten-that he’d be a great boyfriend or something.

He was delightfully charming, had a kind heart and his dimples could make any person weak in the knees. Louis knew that when Harry hit puberty and started his growth spurt, he figured he’d be tall and lanky but a nice build and Louis was good at seeing the future with all of his kids, he’d be a real heartbreaker.

“Lou, can we watch a movie? I’m tired of playing.” He asked a little breathlessly. Louis saw Harry with his cheeks pink and lips red and puffy and something very dirty popped into his head. He thought of how those puffy little lips would feel on his skin.

His eyes widened and he surprised himself at the thought, he never thought about anyone like that. Okay, he thought of some people like that. Men or boys his age but this little innocent ten year old just popped into his head. He wanted to have Harry moan his name.

‘Well, what the fuck?’ He thought to himself.

“Lou?” His deep voice came back, even before the kid’s balls dropped he still had this low rumbly voice and it make blood rush to Louis’ groin. He willed his hard on to go away as he stood and in his tight jeans with his bulge noticeable for sure. He hoped Harry didn’t see it and it seemed he hadn’t.

“Uh, yeah. Sure thing. What did you want to watch?”

Harry’s eyes twinkled as he practically skipped towards the large entertainment center and skimmed his fingers across the DVD’s. Louis sat on the couch and tried-he really did-to not let his big blue eyes rake up and down Harry’s slim frame in only his pajama pants and beater. He could see the long pale arms and shoulder muscles move delicately under the fabric, his tiny little butt jut out from the plaid and he internally moaned at thinking of how very tight Harry must be.

‘Stop it.’ He thought.

Louis was no kid toucher, never had been and wasn’t planning on being one but this Styles kid was pushing his buttons with how fucking sexy he was. And he hadn’t even hit puberty yet!

It was probably a mixture of how much older Harry seemed, even when playing, he was more mature than most of the blokes Louis went to school with. Didn’t help that for a ten year old he was rather cute with those cherry lips and wild curls and big green eyes and…Louis was so screwed. His cock was half hard in his jeans and it lurched when Harry made an “aha!” sound and proceeded to bend over and place the disk into the player.

He scurried back to the couch and curled on the other side of it as the movie screen started and Louis looked to see he had put in 13 Ghosts. Louis had seen it before and looked over to Harry, “Harry love, this is a real scary movie. Your mum said I can’t let you watch these.”

Harry looked over, his eyes wide and glassy, “Lou I won’t get scared. I promise.”

“Harry.” He said in a rather stern voice and he was channeling his mother, he knew the tone and what syllables to elongate to get his point across.

Harry scrambled over to him and lifted Louis’ arm so that Harry was a bundle under it, “Please Lou? I know I get scared of these things but you should always face your fears right?”

His large green eyes looked up into blue and Louis couldn’t exactly argue the child’s logic. He also liked that Harry was curled into his side and if it took a scary movie to get this reaction, he’d watch scary movies with the little boy as often as possible.

“Well alright, you just tell me if you get too scared then we’ll shut if off alright love?” He squeezed Harry slightly and grabbed the remote pressing play and the movie started.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay though. I suck on my thumb when I get scared and it makes me feel better. I snuggle too so I should be alright.” The little boy proved his point by nuzzling his face into Louis’ shirt and grazed his nipple making the older boy’s cock lurch suddenly. Harry didn’t notice thankfully.

Louis shut off the lamp next to the couch to make the awful glare go away and also to add to the ‘scariness’ of the atmosphere. He felt Harry push into his side even more as the movie progressed and Louis spent more time watching Harry suck his little thumb than the actual movie.

He watched the pale digit be wrapped with those sinful cherry lips and the teenager was hard in his pants, just imagining what that mouth would feel like on him. He decided to throw every caution and whim out the window because he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry now. This thin little boy tucked into his side, his mouth slightly moving and Louis could tell the boy was legitimately suckling his thumb to stay calm.

He wondered what that must have felt like.

About a half hour into the movie, the first few ghosts now gracing the screen he heard Harry’s breath hitch, “You alright love?”

“Yeah, just my thumb hurts. I suck on them real hard sometimes.” The boy shrugged and popped his other thumb between his lips that were shiny with spit and Louis’ cock, now rock solid for over an hour, lurched again.

“Lou? Your willy’s hard.” He heard Harry’s deep yet tinny voice tinkle to him and he looked down to see his very prominent bulge. He moaned when Harry removed his hand from his mouth and pressed down on his groin making him moan.

“Can I maybe suck on it? So I’m not scared anymore?” His lips were swollen and his eyes were dark in the room that only the television emitted light from. He was floored by the openness and brazen declaration from a child six years his junior.

“Wh-what Harry? No love, you can’t do that.”

“But I won’t be scared. Cousin Liam lets me suck his willy when I’m scared.” The boy was so innocent yet demanding as he palmed Louis through his jeans. His cock finally being relieved of the pressure of constraint. He then realized what the boy had said.

“You-oh god-you do this for your cousin?” He asked tentatively with a shaky voice as Harry began to unzip his jeans and unbutton them letting his groin meet much needed air and space.

“Mhmm, when cousin Liam watches me I do this for him sometimes. I think he puts on scary movies just so that I will but I don’t mind. I like sucking on him.” The boy was so blunt with his confessions and Louis felt something almost like jealousy that this Liam person had defiled this young boy. He would almost say disgust but right now his cock was being fondled by a ten year old and he didn’t want it to stop.

Louis was rigid in his boxers and Harry’s small yet still too big for his age hand slipped under the waistband and he hissed at the contact. The soft, pudgy skin of his hand grabbed his member and began to pump his shaft.

“Wow, you’re even bigger than Liam is.” The boy said in amazement and pulled out Louis’ cock. It was steadily leaking precum that slicked up his foreskin, the eight inch shaft was hot and firm in the little boy’s grip as he began pumping it and the foreskin slid over his bulbous tip.

He watched in amazement and pure lust as the little boy he was taking care of was inches close to his cock, his large green eyes raking his entire shaft. His hips bucked involuntarily when a tiny pink tongue darted out and washed over his tip cleaning it of precum.

“You’re a bit weirder than Liam. He’s really sweet tasting but I like this.” Harry said as if this was a regular occasion-apparently it was-and he laid down slightly to have his head on Louis’ tummy and the head of his cock firmly planted between his lips.

Louis was in heaven. He felt those puffy and scorching hot lips encompass his head and part of the shaft as Harry’s smaller hand was working the skin of the shaft back and forth. He could feel Harry’s tongue was swirling around his tip and tonguing the slit and a few times he rolled his head forward-green eyes locked on the screen-to take more of the length into him.

Louis was stunned at how this child was sucking his cock like it was more than normal while watching a movie and he was fucking good at it. If Louis ever met Liam he’d probably punch him and thank him at the same time because Harry was really good at this.

The young boy was sucking hard on the tip so that it swelled and throbbed in his small mouth and Louis could hear his breaths huff through his nose as a particularly frightening scene came on the screen, Harry sucked harder. He scooched down slightly to let Harry have more of his stomach to rest upon and he brought one hand up to card through chocolate locks.

Harry purred at the feeling and began to suck harder, the suction of Louis’ head was bordering almost painful at the air lock grip it was in. He heard Harry hum and send vibrations through the tissues of his cock and he moaned at feeling it, he felt Harry pull off him to look up with his lips even puffier, “Are you gonna cum soon?”

“Uh yeah, probably.” He said in a wrecked voice. How was this kid so virile at such a young age?

“Okay, m’gonna swallow. Liam likes it when I do that.” He smiled and went back down to suckling Louis’ tip and the older boy knew that if he met Liam, he’d shake his hand cause this was fucking fantastic.

The movie continued as Harry kept on sucking Louis off, his hand now coated in precum and saliva and working the older boy’s thick shaft up and down. He was so content to just suck a cock as he watched a movie and Louis was quite happy that he allowed Harry to pick the movie and not follow his mother’s orders.

His small tongue was swirling around Lou’s tip repeatedly and his hand worked up the shaft to pull the foreskin into his mouth, his lip covered teeth mashed the sensitive skin between them as he rolled it, his tongue darting out to separate them in small intervals and let the roughness work the older boy into ecstasy.

It was nearing the end of the movie; Harry had been sucking his cock for over twenty minutes, when Louis knew he was close. The grip of Harry’s hand was tight on his shaft, the veins bulging in protest along the muscle, the boy’s tongue and lips were suckling and massaging his spongy head vigorously and bathing it in pleasure and heat.

“Harry.” He sighed out and let his head fall back as the boy really started to go. His small head bounced up and down, taking more of his shaft deeper, his own hand buried in curls. The movie ended and as the credits rolled he could hear Harry’s small breaths fill the room and his curls tickled around Louis’ groin that was damp with the boy’s saliva and his own sweat.

Harry gripped him even harder and sucked with more urgency and Louis couldn’t take it. The boy’s tongue was rough against his heated and susceptible skin, the blood was pumping harder in his shaft and he finally lost it when Harry pushed him farther down and gagged.

He let his eyes clench shut and his hand grip the curls between his fingers as his cock finally spurted and dumped load upon load down the boy’s throat. He heard Harry hum only heightening his orgasm and felt the boy’s tiny throat swallow around his cock, the muscles moving in the peristaltic motion that was milking him dry.

His legs stretched forward and his toes curled while this boy-ten year old boy-sucked his soul out through his cock and he hadn’t had an orgasm like this in his short sixteen years on this planet. After his heady spurts into the boy he came back to somewhat reality to feel Harry was now gumming his now softening cock. The tissue was softening and he was enamored with how Harry was still suckling and lapping up his member even though he was more than spent.

“Harry, my god…” He trailed off not really knowing how this would work since someone extremely underage just sucked you off. You’re supposed to be the caregiver and yet this kid just gave you an orgasm for the record books.

Harry popped off Louis’ now deflating cock, “You cum much more than Liam does. I like it.”

He leaned forward and kissed the tip now partially sheathed in the foreskin.

“Harry um, I’m sorry for this, I didn’t mean for you-“

“It’s fine. I wanted to. Do you think we could fuck later?”

Louis’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped open hearing the very dirty word-even dirtier context-slip from the boy’s much redder and plumper lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad. Taste himself on the boy’s tongue

“Liam and I fuck sometimes but you’re much bigger than he is. I like it in my butt.” He giggled out and kissed Louis. Kissed him deep and Louis knew it was wrong. KNEW it was wrong.

But he didn’t care. He felt those sinful, cherry lips part his and the same tongue that had lapped up his seed was now delving into his mouth and his cock began to swell again. Also didn’t help he felt the bulge of Harry’s groin pressed into his chest and-Jesus fuck-he was big even for ten.

“Uh yeah, I think we can do that.” Louis mumbled out and didn’t miss the lip bite or flash of lust pass through big green eyes that were older than they should have been.

Louis was happy that he could stay the night on this particular baby sitting stint.


End file.
